It takes two?
by cutevampirechick
Summary: Can two sisters tear apart the Cullen family?
1. Looking in your eyes

**Chapter One**

"Mom, why do I have to live with Grandma?" I said very annoyed.

"It would be so nice if you two would spend a year with year now that she is all alone," my mom pleaded.

"Fine, but I wouldn't have a good time, maybe Mary will."

"That is all I ask sweetie."

Then we were off. My sister and I had to go to Forks and there was nothing we could do about it. I wanted to go home to my pretty little room and my walls that said Nevaeh. But I would reluctantly go to my grandmother's house. When we got there my grandma had a really big smile on her face and that made me feel worse. "Hi grandma, how are you," I asked still very airsick.

"I am great, how are you sweet pea," Grandma asked pinching my cheeks.

"I am good grandma, but I am still a little airsick."

"I am good too," my sister said.

Mary and I went up stairs and put all of are stuff away. Grandma fed us supper and I went to bed.

Grandma woke me up and brought me breakfast in bed. "Sweet dreams, honey."

"Um, thanks grandma."

"Anything for you sweetie, and thank you for coming here I really am thankful."

"Your welcome." Why was she making me feel worse about not wanting to come?

"Sorry about having to come here on your first school day."

"It's ok I don't want to miss any."

Then she let me take her car to school with my sister and I parked it next to this really nice car which was next to a Volvo. Wow! There are a lot of nice cars in this parking lot. And as I was getting out there was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was blonde and tall and really gorgeous. When I dropped my book, and thank god I did, he picked it up and in the sweetest words ever he said, "It looks like you dropped this." And I felt stupid because I didn't say at him I just kept staring at him. Then he handed me the book and I said, "Oh sorry my name is Nevaeh."

"Hi Nevaeh, my name is Carlisle. You have a very pretty name," he my name so beautifully it made my heart fly. My sister walked away and I just stood there.

"It is heaven spelled backwards," I said really shyly.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes I am."

"Well then can I show you around then?"

"S-sure," I said real sleeplessly.

Just as I said those words a really pretty burette glared at me with her big, gold eyes. He walked me to all of my classes and didn't keep his eyes off me or girl friend, but I don't think she was his _girlfriend_. At the end of the day he said goodbye. It had been the best day of my life and I couldn't wait to go to school the next day.


	2. Me?

**Chapter Two**

Mary's POV

Why did my sister meet all of the cute guys? I wish for wants a guy would look at me like the way they look at me sister, Nevaeh. "Hey Mary how are you! Guess what! Anyway, I meet the cutest guy ever! His name is Carlisle, and he is super cute!" Nevaeh said nearly _screaming_ in my ear.

"Yes, Nevaeh _another_ guy thinks you're **hot**!"

"Gosh! Why are you so _jealous_ Mary, I am sure a lot of guys think you're cute."

"No there are no guys think I am cute, and you I am not JEALOUS!"

But in-fact I was jealous of my prettier sister.

"Mary please? Can we not fight?"

"Fine but will you please not talk about your love life?"

"Alright, but I just thought you always wanted to know."

Then I felt bad about talking to my sister that way; but she dissevered some of it.

"Bye, should I tell Carlisle you said hi?" And that was her final words and I went to bed. In the morning Nevaeh took me to school in silence, and when it was time to go to class; I saw Nevaeh new boyfriend with her. He was quite good looking and I could have sworn he was a god or a model. That made me more jealous than ever; why can't a guy that gorgeous like me? That is when I saw him the best looking guy in the world! Even if I was struck by lightening it wouldn't have stopped me from looking at him and his muscular body, white and strong. This was the guy I wished I had, I wanted him so badly. He looked at me and I thought we were the only ones there. That is until a really pretty blond stepped into my view. He then took her waist and that made me feel very stupid for liking a guy that already had a girlfriend. Maybe they would break up? But that made me feel bad for thinking that. But I could help my self for wanting badly, like how my sister liked Carlisle. But he walked away with that blond around his beautiful waist. I anxiously followed him but too far behind him that he didn't know I was. I didn't know that we had all but 3 classes with the angel. My day just got better and it was one of the best days of my life. Then at the end of the day I bumped into him. And the most wonderful words came out of his mouth even if it was only, "Oh I am sorry. My name is Emmett, I should probably more careful. What is your name?"

"Um, Mar- My name is Mary," I said very stupidly.

"That is a nice name, see you around or I will bump into you. Bye."

"S-see you around to, bye Emmett."

Then he got into his car and left. My spirit flew high as the sky, and I have never been this happy in my life. Then the next day he talked to me again! But this conversation lasted longer than yesterday. "Hey Mary, it is nice to see you again," he said in his ringing voice.

"Nice to see you too how are you Emmett?"

"I am good; would you like to sit with us at lunch today?"

Wow! He asked _me_ to sit with him!

I couldn't answer him fast enough but I said, "Yes! I mean sure, ok I will sit with you."

"Wow, you seem exited."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It is ok, I kind of like you to."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think you're cute."

Wow! Emmett just said I was cute. I wonder if this is how Nevaeh feels about Carlisle.


	3. K equals Geting someone mad?

**Chapter Three**

Nevaeh's POV

"Hey you will never guess what happen to me!" Mary screams with excitement. I have never seen my sister this happy before.

"What is it Mary?" I asked.

"I met a boy! And he is _so_ cute!"

"Oh, that's nice Mary. When did you meet this boy, and what's his name?"

"His name is Emmett! And he is positively cute!"

Every time she spoke she screamed in my ear. I could not believe that she had found someone. Hold on wait a minute that boy's name sounds fulmar. That is Carlisle's brother, NO! We just can't date brothers. It has never been done. What should I do, just leave it alone? Or break up someone. I could never do that and live with myself. I couldn't break up the first guy my sister liked. And I really liked Carlisle. UH! What do I do? I think I should just talk to my sister about it.

"Mary?" I asked really nevus.

"What is it sis?" She asked very confused as if she already knew what I would tell her.

"You know that I like Carlisle. Well his brother is Emmett."

"Oh," that was all she said and stared at me.

"What should we do?"

"Can't we just like both of them?"

"Would that be the right thing to do? What would the boys say? What would grandma say?"

"We should ask her."

Then Mary and I walked into the house and after we got out of the car. It had been a long day at school. Grandma was in the kitchen/dining room. "How are you Grandma? We have a question for you," Mary said with kind of happy.

"What is it sweetheart?" Grandma asked with a big smile on her face.

"Grandma what do you think about the sisters liking brothers as like in the same family," I said trying to keep a smile on my face.

"I you love someone why should it matter?" Grandma said still smiling.

"Ok, bye," Mary said and skipped away.

I can't believe what grandma said, I wonder if this ever happened to her. But at lest I get to keep my guy and so does Mary; I guess it really doesn't matter.

The next day at school I saw Carlisle again; I could swear he was an angel for heaven. "Hey Nevaeh, would you like to come over today?" he asked in his _sweet_ ringing voice; he could have made an album, I would buy it.

"Sure, but can my younger sister come over to. I am the one with the driver's license. I couldn't just leave her," I asked very nervous. I wish I haven't asked him to do this for me, because she was my responsibility not his.

But he said, "Sure Emmett would like that, oh he will be overjoyed. I will go tell him."

So I went to go ask Mary if she wanted to go to the Cullen's house after school. I hope she says yes or that will destroy my plans.

But I was surprised again today and she said, "Yes. I mean I would be obliged." So I drove us to the Cullens house and we got there Emmett and Carlisle were there to greet us. I am sure that everyone else was inside because they weren't expecting us to just show up, maybe Carlisle didn't tell for a reason or they just didn't feel like coming out. Carlisle led us inside and we met his siblings Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Esme; then his parents Robert and Kristen. Emmett gave us a tour of the house and what a marvelous house it was. It was the most spectacular and expensive house I have ever seen. Then I saw Carlisle room and Emmett took Mary to his room. "Do you like it?" Carlisle asked about his room.

"Yes I have never seen anything like it," I said with approval.

It had a London thing to it. With a King bed that looked like it had never been slept in. Then on the end of the room was a very large glass door.

"What do your parents think of me being in your room?" I asked curiously.

"They don't mind; I think they like you. I know I do," he said with a big gleaming smile across his face. I thought that was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me.

"I don't know how you do it, but every time I am around you I think I like you more and more," I said and shyly smiled at him. And just as I did he lend closer to me. I turned around he pressed his lips to mine. I thought it would last forever, but it didn't and soon we were looking into each others eyes. Then I looked over and saw Esme looking at me. Oh no she must have seen me kissing Carlisle. She ran away as soon as I looked at her. "Oh I am sorry," I said with a sad voice.

Then he lifted my chin and said, "Don't be sorry Nevaeh, not unless you didn't want to," and he kissed my cheek.

"I not sorry for kissing you," that made me feel a little stupid, oh well. "It just that Esme," and he interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it love, I will be right back," he said and walked away.

I wonder how Marry is doing, and I wonder what she is doing. I hope she is having as nice of a day as I am. But it would be better if Esme was so upset; I hope I didn't cause her pain.


	4. Your a, a,

**Chapter Four**

Mary's POV

It was going great and Emmett was so sweet. We sat and talked for what it seemed like an hour. That is until Nevaeh came in and said we had to leave. I didn't want to leave his nice soft, cozy bed. But when my sister says we have to go we have to go. "Bye Emmett, I am truly sorry," I said in a panicky voice. Then we said good bye to Emmett's wonderful family. Then finally when we got to the car I nearly exploded. "Gosh! Why do you always do this to me, uh?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know; like pulling me away from the first guy who liked me."

"I am sorry but things started to get bad."

"What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh how terrible, did he confess his love to you too?" I said with a very sarcastic voice.

"No that was great but Esme walked in and got really upset. Carlisle walked away to comfort her. I felt really bad for what I did. I hope Esme isn't mad at me, even if I don't know why she is."

"Oh I am sorry for how I acted sis; that was very wrong to do."

"No it is my fault for taking you away from Emmett. I know he must like you a lot."

That was the end of that conversation because we just arrived home and Grandma was outside waiting for us. She gave us dinner and sent us to bed because we looked tired.

The next day in Science class I saw a new girl walk in. The teacher said, "Class we have a new student joining us today and her name is Madison." The teacher pointed to me and the new girl walked and sat next to me.

"Hi I am Madison," and she held out her hand.

"Hi, I am Mary. It is nice to meet you Madison; where do you live?" I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"I live next to this really big house, I think the people who live there are the Cullens. I met them once and they were quite friendly; do you know them?"

"Yes I am datin- I mean I like this boy named Emmett who lives there and my sister is dating Carlisle," I said kind of shyly.

"Oh I know Carlisle he was the first boy I met there. He is quite good looking but not really my type," then she paused for a moment and said very quietly, "Do you mind if I sit by you at lunch today? I don't want to sit alone with me being the new student and all."

"Sure I guess that is ok, but I will have to ask my sister and her boyfriend. Though I am sure they won't mind." Then I hurried to ask Carlisle and Nevaeh, which wouldn't be that hard because they were nearly inseparable. Carlisle said yes as soon as I got the words out, but my sister hesitated a little but finally said yes. I went back to Madison and confirmed it and she was overjoyed with happiness. We walked to the lunch line where Emmett anxiously waited for me. As soon as I was close to him, he put his arm around my waist. Wow! This was a first, I wonder if it had anything to do with how great we were getting along last night. When we got to the table everyone was waiting for us and saved three seats for us. I introduced Madison and we all ate lunch everyone except the Cullens, for some odd reason they never ate lunch. But why did this concern me? I went about the day really normally except for Madison being in some of my other classes but that didn't bother me. Then after school, instead of Carlisle inviting us over; it was Madison who did, just for making her first day really special. It wouldn't have matter if she had invited us to her house or not I would have still been nice. She gave me and my sister a tour of her house; even though it wasn't as large as the Cullens it was still as eloquent. When it was time to go she gave each of us a giant hug and said thank you, for the thousand time, and let us go on are way.

"That was nice of her," Nevaeh said as we were driving home.

"Yeah, her house is really nice," I said.

Went inside and went to bed, I would have talked to her more but I was tired.

The next day in science class Madison wasn't there. Then during lunch the Cullens weren't there. Nevaeh said that she hasn't seen Carlisle all day. It was surprising because it was a very wonderful day; the sun was out and everything. I wish Emmett was here to walk me to class because I felt alone without him. When I got home I called both Emmett and Madison to see where they were today, but neither one of them answered the phone. It terribly upset me to know that I couldn't get hold of my boyfriend or my new friend; I wish they would call me back. It wasn't until tomorrow did I talk to either of them. They just said that they went camping because the weather was nice. Wait a minute, they were both camping together? Was Emmett cheating on me? I knew it was too good to be true; I was really nice to Madison and everything, how could she do this to me? When I told Nevaeh this she ran to Carlisle and told him too. Boy was I mad about that! But at least Emmett told me that nothing was going on, they were only camping was going on between them. When I didn't believe him he told me in his deep husky voice that I need to come over to his house to night, he told me it was important. Then after school Nevaeh took me to the Cullens house and Emmett lend me outside.

"Mary we need to talk," he said very worried.

"What about Emmett?" I said worried also.

"About me being a vampire," he said trying so very hard to spit the words out.

"What do you mean you're a vampire?"

"I mean that I drink blood."

"Oh," I said. Now everything I knew was dead to me right this very moment. He picked me up before I could faint and took me deeper into the forest. At first I thought he was going to take me to drink my blood; then I realized he wasn't going to when he brought me to a meadow. "So does this mean, like are we not going to be together?"

"Heavens no, unless you want to because I freak you out," he said almost laughing at me.

"No! You don't freak me out; I think it is kind of nice that you trust me with this information."

"Thanks Mary. The reason I couldn't come to school yesterday was because I can't go out into the sun because I would sparkle." Then he showed me and my mouth dropped down almost to my knees.

"Then why did Madison come with you?"

"Because Mary, she is a vampire too."

By now I thought my whole world was spinning. My boyfriend and best friend are vampires.

"Does my sister know?" I asked very shocked still.

"Carlisle is telling her as we speak."

I wonder how that is going.


	5. What did I do to you?

**Chapter Five**

Nevaeh's POV

"Where are we going Carlisle," I laughed and he pulled me along.

"Somewhere we can be alone," I said in a serious voice, but I was still laughing I couldn't tell. I thought he was trying to be _romantic_. He took me to into the forest and stopped in the middle of it. He walked over to me and put me on a branch. "Nevaeh there is something I need to tell you," he said with worry in his voice, and he stepped a little more away from me.

"What is it Carlisle you don't seem like… yourself right now. Did I do something wrong?" I asked in almost an impatience voice.

"Nevaeh there are many ways I do this, but I am just going to come out with it… so here it is. I… am… a vampire," he finally said to me.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes I am Nevaeh. Do you need time to think this through?" he asked with quietly.

"No I don't need time, I want you; even if it means having to cope with you being a vampire." I sat with him for a few minutes holding my hand until I asked, "Does my sister know anything about this?"

"If my calculations are correct, he has already told her," he said with his irresistible voice.

"Oh well then everything is ok, right?"

"Are you afraid of _me_?"

"No I am not afraid of you; I kind think I love you. I mean, before I knew you were a vampire I loved you. And my feelings don't change very easily."

Then he kissed me on my head, then on each cheek, then lightly on my lips. It felt as if the world had stopped, started, then stopped again. I was always _magical_ when we kissed. As if the world revolved around us and nothing else. "Is this your way of trying to keep me away from you?" He laughed at that comment.

"I am surprised that you aren't terribly frightened of me. And your not screaming away like some people might do."

"Well then I am not like most people."

"That you are; that you are."

"Are you saying that I am different," I said sarcastically and laughed.

He kissed me one more time and then took me back to the house. We met Mary in there at the exact time and she smiled at me and I smiled back. We all walked inside together and saw Madison. "Hey Madison," I said trying hard not to sound surprised to see her.

"Hey guys I hear you know are secret," Madison said and chuckled.

Then we sat down with the family talked for a while Mary and I asked questions about vampires. Then finally it was time to go home and we said goodbye to everyone and went home.

The next day was Saturday and I went for a walk in the forest by my house with Carlisle. We talked all day long; but mostly about the vampire topic. My sister was off driving around with Emmett, she had a fancy for fast cars. So it was just Carlisle and me all _alone_ in the forest together; it was like having a dream come true. But must importantly I was climbing up trees on his back. And boy was it beautiful. There is nothing like it in the world.

**Meanwhile**

Rosalie's POV

"Esme, we _have_ to do something about this!" I said practically scream; I hated screaming at my mother, but I was so mad!

"Like what Rosalie? We can't just kill them; that is not how we do things. Can't we just get rid of them some how?" Esme said with a lot of worry in her voice.

"No, there is _no_ other way to do this. You'll have to do something drastic. I'll just challenge her to a duel; she can't really fight well because she is human. I want Emmett _back_, whether it hurts Mary or not."

"And I want Carlisle back, but I don't want to kill someone; even if it is Nevaeh."

"It is the only thing we can do; that is if you want Carlisle back even to do it. So are you in or are you out Esme?"

"I am in, I think… No wait I am in."

"Good," I said with a tiny evil smile.

Nevaeh's POV

Carlisle took me home after a long time; because I was getting tired. But before I left Carlisle said, "Oh I hope if it is ok with you, but Esme asked if she could spend tomorrow with you. Is that ok?"

I didn't know what to say expect, "That would be fine Carlisle. But where would we go?" I asked curiously.

"In the mountains, she wanted to go hiking with you. I know you don't like camping, but it would mean a lot to her."

"I already said I would go, so that is what I should do. We I see you at all tomorrow though."

"Yeah I said I would pick you up at five and will drop you off at twelve. So there is no need to worry."

"Oh I know," I muttered sarcastically to myself, to low that Carlisle couldn't here me.

That night I had horrible dreams about Mary. She was being killed by Rosalie; all because Mary loved Emmett. That made me so mad; even though I was a sleep I made a frown. Why would Rosalie kill Mary? What did Mary do to Rosalie? It didn't matter it was only a dream, right? That was when I woke up. My sister came into my room and turned my lights on. "Hey sis! You need to wake up, or else you will have to skip your day with Esme. And that would make Carlisle sad; _plus_ then you would be alone all day," Mary said. I then made a face. "I am going hiking with Rosalie," Mary said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, she asked me yesterday in a really _sweet_ voice, and I have never seen her so nice; so I said yes. Now I need to get ready to go with Rose hiking." She checked her watch and said, "Got to go; Rose is here." Then I heard the honk again. Mary ran out side with a backpack; she looked happier than ever. I guess it was because she wanted to get along with Emmett's sister. I wonder when Carlisle would come get me. So I packed my bag and rushed to eat breakfast. And soon as I was done, Carlisle came to the door. He dropped me and Esme off at some strange part of the woods I didn't recognize. Then Esme and I started climbing; it was taking forever to get up the steep hill. But we _finally_ made it to a cliff, and boy was it beautiful. I wish Carlisle was here to see this valley; his face would have made this place look like an ordinary valley. It seemed like forever but then it was about time to go when Esme spoke for the first time we had gone on the hike.

"Nevaeh I have to tell you something that might change everything forever," Esme said with regret.

"What is it Esme, what ever it is I can handle it," I said with reassurance.

"I am in love with Carlisle."

"What, and how can this be?" I gasped.

"_Before_ you came Carlisle loved me."

"But then why would he cheat on you, I mean you're a… _perfect_." Yeah why would Carlisle cheat on Esme? That is unless Carlisle _loved_ Esme like a **sister;** instead of liking her as like a girlfriend?

"So there is only one thing I can do now," Esme said as she walked closer. That made me take a step back, so Esme took a step forwards. And this went on until we came to the cliff's edge. "We are all alone Nevaeh and no one will no the true on how you died, not even Carlisle. And he can't save you now; so say goodbye Nevaeh, forever!" Esme screamed as she took one last step towards me…


	6. He is my guy!

**Chapter Six**

Mary's POV

When I got into the car with Rose she looked like she couldn't have been more thrilled in her whole life. Then she drove us to a part of the forest by the Cullen's house that I didn't recognize. We went deeper and deeper into the forest until I couldn't see any sunlight left. That made me feel uncomfortable, and I could feel the blood draining out of my body because of the darkness.

"Rosalie why are we so far into the woods," I shivered.

"Oh… well… this is my favorite part of the woods. It is so deep that no strangers will… pop out on us," she stuttered. Then muttered to herself, "And then that way no one can find you either."

"Are we going to hike anymore? If not, then we should go back to the house. My thirst needs quenching, and Emmett is probably worrying where I am," I managed to choke out.

"Emmett won't be worrying much longer anyway, so why don't we just stay awhile and enjoy the sights," Rosalie chuckled to herself.

"What sights Rosalie? It is pitch dark and I want to go home. My thirst can't wait any longer."

"Neither can mine," she said as she was stepping towards me in a lurking way.

"W-what are you doing Rosalie?" I managed to spit out. "You're scaring me. I hate to cut the hiking trip short; but maybe we should go home. I mean there is really nothing out here to see anyway."

"Nothing, but your death!" she screamed attacking me.

In the short moment that I had to react, I could hear a loud snarl come out of her throat. Her white teeth glistening, even without sunlight. Her body was crouched down with her head out in first. Seeing that this was my last and final moment I alive, looked back on all of my favorite memories.

The first memory I saw was Emmett and my first kiss. It had been a couple of days before he told me he was a vampire. We were in his car and he was changing the radio channel again and again. I had grown impatient with him and tried to pull his hand way from the knob; but when are hands touched, I looked up at him and he looked at me. We leaded in and kissed. It was the type of kiss that you might see in fairy tales where the prince finally saves the princess. Though I could fell his lips crushing mine, I could careless.

The second was when Emmett put his hands around my waist for the first time in the lunch line. It had been the night after we talked, and we were getting along very well. I had wished that the night would never end; but Nevaeh pulled me away from him with great force.

And the last but not least was when Emmett told me he was a vampire. I was overjoyed that he trusted me enough with his secret. That was my favorite memory. Plus we kissed again, right before we got back to the house.

Rosalie gave out another snarl and I was shaking with fear. In a half of a second she was only 2 feet way from me, about ready to rip me into shears. I could only imagine the look on Emmett's face when he finds me dead. Rose probably thought of so explanation for my death, like a mountain lion got me before she could save me and tore me in two.

But before rose could reach me I shout my eyes. After that I had a loud bang, like the sound of two boulders being thrown at each other with great force. Wondering if it was the sound of my spine being broken into tiny bite size pieces, I opened my eyes. All I could see was _Emmett_! I threw my arms around him and he hugged me harder than ever.

"Emmett you don't know how happy I am to see you!" I screamed in excitement.

"I don't know, because I can't read minds like Edward," he said with a smile. Emmett could always know how to make me laugh, even at a time like this.

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"Alice had a vision that Rose was about to kill you," explained.

"I have to thank Alice as soon as we get back. But first what are we going to do with Rose?"

"I already took care of Rose, so you don't give it a second thought."

"Then do I get to spend the rest of the day with you?"

"What ever you want May. Sorry for ruining your hike. Apparently some people get dehydrated."

"Emmett that wasn't funny. Rose could have killed me!"

"I would never allow it! Plus I always have your back. Is that ok babe?"

"Sure thing Emmett; but I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any special powers? I mean like Edward and Alice."

"No I do not; but I do have the super power to make you laugh."

"Oh my GOSH! Where's Nevaeh? Is she ok?"

"Whoa Mary hold her horses, she might be alright," Emmett said almost about to cry.

"Emmett what do you mean by might be alright," I asked.

"Alice something like your vision and Esme… well… trying to kill Nevaeh just like Rosalie was trying to kill you."

"Why what did I do to her?" frowned.

"You stole her guy away," Emmett said looking at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? What guy could I take away from Rosalie, I mean come on she is freaking gorgeous."

"I am the guy that you took away from Rosalie. I am sorry I put you through this," he said still looking at the ground.

"It is ok Emmett I would go through this a thousand times, just to be with you. Although I do feel bad for stealing her man away," I said with agony.

"It is ok, I wasn't hers to keep. Because I am yours," Emmett said grinning.

Then he kissed me and then looked deeply into my eyes. I am glad that Emmett is mine and always will be. But what will happen to Nevaeh, I can't just sit and watch. She could be in Canada for all I knew. How could I stop a vampire? I wasn't happy that couldn't help; but at least Emmett was here to ease the pain.


	7. Why does this always happen to me?

**Chapter Seven**

Nevaeh's POV

Esme stepped towards me and all that was holding me onto the cliff was my toes. And in that moment I knew I was going to fall. I wish Carlisle was here to at least see me fall, only to see my killer. He could they revenge me; but I know that isn't that right thing to do. But I am looking at death right now and anyone that is staring at it in the face is probably thinking crazy things. My only wish would be to see Carlisle even for a couple of seconds, just to say goodbye to him.

I was thinking about the last time I saw him. His face was so beautiful and his skin was paler than usual. Maybe he hadn't _eaten _in a few days or something. If only I had talked him out of going on this stupid hiking trip, then maybe I would sitting next Carlisle and listening to Emmett make fun of everything. Alice would be staring out into space and Rose would be looking into a mirror. And Edward would be looking serious and reading everyone minds, also he would be staring at Madison. Why couldn't they just say they like each other; everyone knew they did.

And Esme stepped closer to me again. Then in automatic response, I stepped back and went over the cliff. As I was falling down I looked over my shoulder and I saw a tiny object moving faster than normal. Could that be Carlisle? I hope he catches me, if not I will be soup. It started to feel like I was falling faster and the object looked like it was going to make it. I was at least a few hundred feet from the ground when it leaped out of the air and caught me. We went hurling towards earth with rapid speed. Finally I felt a little safer know that I was in Carlisle arms again. When we touched the ground I hopped out of the hands that were cradling me.

I turned around and saw to my surprised that it wasn't Carlisle, and it wasn't even one of the Cullens.

"Madison, w-what are you doing here?" I asked very confused.

"I just happed to be in the neighborhood," Madison said with a wide grin on her face.

"Wait Madison, what about Esme? She pushed me off the cliff," I stuttered. Then looked up to see if she was still there, and didn't see anything. "Where did she go? Madison you have to find out where she went!"

"Calm down Nevaeh, everything is going to be all right. Edward is on it right now. And Carlisle is coming here as we speak. But Mary had a little accident with Rose. And Rose attacked Mary while they were on their hike. She is going to be fine though, I think." Then I looked over Madison's shoulder and saw that Carlisle was right behind her.

"Carlisle!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Carlisle ran to me when I screamed. I hugged him as tight as I could. We were reunited at last and never again would I let go of him. I wished this moment would never end and I could be with Carlisle forever.

"Nevaeh I am so sorry, I hope you will forgive me for what Esme has put you through," Carlisle said with sympathy.

"Don't worry Carlisle you're here now… But I am rather tired and I would like to go home." I asked Carlisle.

"Sure sweetie anything for you," Carlisle said.

So he pulled me on his back and started running without a warning. As we ran I closed my eyes, because I was scared of running with him. Even though I know that he would never let that happen. When we got into the house I saw that everyone was there. That is everyone except Rose and Esme.

"Nevaeh you are safe! Oh I was so worried about you," Mary said almost crying when she ran over to hug me.

"Hey you're not pushing up daisies!" someone said. And who else would it be but Emmett. So punched him, and it hurt _me_. I looked at everyone and saw that Emmett was smiling; Mary was crying tears of joy, Carlisle looking at me with loving eyes, and Edward was trying so very hard to hold Madison hand but couldn't get a hold of it because she was pushing it away.

Madison's POV

"Come on Madison why not," Edward murmured to me.

"Because it is not the right time and I am not ready for a boyfriend Edward," I whispered to Edward.

"Come on Madison," Edward sighed.

I ran outside at full speed and he ran after me. I was a little bit fast than Edward, so that made a big difference. Edward's feet were not very hard to hear, and that made it easier to figure out which way to run. "Madison! Wait for me! Come on Madison go out with me!"

"No I am not ready for a boyfriend!" I screamed and slowed down. Edward caught up with me within a second. "Edward, it is because of my last boyfriend. He was a vampire and I did something really bad and he took the fall by accident. But in the end the Volturi destroyed him. And I would rather not talk about it," I said trying to speak the words that I promised to myself that I would never say again.

"I am so sorry Madison; I didn't know. Will you forgive me?" he said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward what is there to be forgiven, you didn't know remember."

"Do you want to be alone?" Edward asked taking his hand off my shoulder.

"No, I mean it would be nice to have some company. Please stay Edward."

"Ok I will be here as long as you like anything to make you happy."

So we sat on a branch and for a while; he was holding my hand to comfort me. It must have been hours because before we knew it was dark. He carried me inside because he could tell I was still sad about everything. But just before we got inside the house we hear Alice gasp. "Alice what is it?" I ran inside screaming. She was looking into space while everyone around her was staring at her.

"I s-saw Esme and rose, t-they were m-making an army to t-take you t-two away," she said looking at me and Mary. Why did Esme have to try and take Carlisle away from _me_? It is just not _fair_! I **love** him with all my heart and now I may never see him after the attack. First the cliff and now this! Why can't I have happiness _too_!


	8. The end

**I sorry I haven't been writing; but I have busy. And I am also sorry but I won't be finishing my story. So I am just going to tell you how it ends.**

**Madison has a super power that can transport vampire, plus herself, places. But Mary and Nevaeh aren't vampires. So Carlisle must focus and use all of his will power to turn them into one of them. Then it would go on how painful the experience was. Rose and Esme finished their army but there isn't enough time for Mary and Nevaeh to finish their transformation, even though it has already started. The Cullens must fight until Mary and Nevaeh are done. It goes on about how Madison has to hide them away. Alice is watching their progress while fighting so she knows when to stop. Finally the transformation is complete and Madison transports everyone to the ****Volturi and then they destroy Rose, Esme, and their army.**


End file.
